Module supports for vehicle doors are increasingly being used in order to be able to insert pre-assembled subassemblies. As prior art, let DE 195 09 282 A1 be mentioned as representing a large number of documents, in which patent a module supportxe2x80x94called support plate therexe2x80x94is described. Module supports on which the door lock is pre-assembled with the aid of a supporting arm are described for example in DE 195 11 105 C1. In this publication, reference is made to the problems of xe2x80x9cthreading inxe2x80x9d those module parts which protrude beyond the module support. The door lock is in any case one of the modules which are difficult to handle during installation, and this not just in respect of xe2x80x9cthreading inxe2x80x9d but also in respect of tolerance balancing. In the registered utility model DE 295 07 235xe2x80x94independently of a module supportxe2x80x94a lock module is described in which the lock and the actuating unit for the outer handle are combined with the aid of a supporting element to form a single installation unit (a module therefore). In order to make possible tolerance balancing in respect of the installation assembly of lock and actuating unit, the U-shaped supporting element may be deformed plastically or elastically to a sufficient extent for a tolerance range, the tolerance between the lock and the actuating unit for the outer handle, disposed in the immediate vicinity, not being very big. Also, when a module support is used, it is expedient to combine all the lock and lock actuating members into one module, which is pre-assembled on the module support. In this case, not only does the threading in of the lock module between the inner and outer panels of the door have to be taken into account, but also the substantially larger tolerances which can occur between the module support and the door.
The purpose of the invention, therefore, is to quote a device for fastening a lock module on a module support, which makes pre-assembly possible in such a way that in the final assembly of the module support on the vehicle door, the lock module may be easily brought to its place of installation and fixed there, and that any possibly necessary tolerance balancing between the module support and the door lock can be undertaken without extra assembly outlay.
Because there is attached to the module support a supporting arm which is elastic in a longitudinal direction and flexible in all directions, and capable of being readjusted, and which fixes the lock module in the installation position in an unsupported and resilient manner via a supporting plate, the final assembly of the fitted module support does not present any difficulties. The lock module, projecting beyond the module support can, because of the flexibility of the supporting arm be threaded in xe2x80x9cround the cornerxe2x80x9d, so to speak. Expensive pivoting and rotating movements of the whole module support are dispensed with. The readjustability of the supporting arm guarantees the installation position of the lock module after it has been threaded in. Tolerances occurring balance one another through bending and/or longitudinal elasticity of the supporting arm within a wide range. If the supporting arm is configured tubular, it can in addition be a protective and guide sleeve for the Bowden pull wire for actuating the lock.
The supporting arm is expediently able to be fitted separately. An advantageous structure arises if it is designed as a hollow shaped partxe2x80x94for example as a thermoplastic blow-moulded partxe2x80x94which, to fasten the lock module, has an approximately spherically formed connection region. In this way, position corrections of the lock module during pre-assembly are possible in all directions, since the spherically shaped connection region acts like a ball and socket joint. Communicating with this connection region is an approximately cylindrically shaped region which pre-determines the spacing from and the alignment with the module support. Longitudinal elasticity and flexibility in all directions with complete readjustment capability are here substantially ensured by ring-folding on the base region of the cylindrical hollow shaped part. This region, which also has the fastening flange for pre-assembling the supporting arm on the module support, is thus shaped similarly to bellows. The supporting arm can here be fastened by gluing to the module support, but snap connections are also possible. To this end, the hollow shaped part can have moulded-on snap-in lugs. It is particularly advantageous if the supporting arm engages through the module support from the dry side to the xe2x80x9cwet sidexe2x80x9d of the door body in a sealed manner, and if the exit of the Bowden pull wire for actuating the lock and/or the electrical cable is sealed on the lock side against the entry of moisture, for example by foaming the spherical connection region.
However, the supporting arm can also have a cross-section which is open at the side, for example in a U shape. This has the advantage that the Bowden pull wire for actuating the lock and electrical cables can be very easily inserted even subsequently. The open U-profile can be closed by a likewise U-shaped complementary section, which can be placed on in any manner, for example by clipping or gluing.
After the insertion of Bowden pull wire and cables, the open U-profile of the supporting arm can also be closed by it first of all being elastically bent up to insert these elements, then sprung back and finally secured by a moulded-on, linear snap connection. Instead of the linear snap connection, connection points, for example press studs or through fasteners can be used which likewise can be moulded on. In particular, a pointed oval cross-section of the supporting arm favours a design of this type. In addition to this, there arises the additional advantage that the supporting arm offers fewer engagement surfaces to break-in tools, and that sliding down sideways of these tools is aided.
A supporting arm with an open cross-section can be expediently fastened to the module support also by being clipped in. This enables assembly time to be saved. The geometry of such a clip connection can be so configured that displacement of the supporting arm in a longitudinal direction, i.e. in the direction of travel, is possible, but not rotation around the fastening region. The possibility for tolerance balancing and mobility as the module support is fitted into the door is thus improved and thus installation is simplified and made easier. If the module support is so designed that branching from the supporting member is expedient separately for Bowden pull wire and cables, the supporting arm can have at least one branch socket for this purpose.
Supporting arms with a U-shaped or pointed oval cross-section are also expediently produced from thermoplastic materials. Injection-moulding and blow-moulding processes offer all the possible ways of realising supporting arms according to the invention, if necessary combined with additional stamping and/or milling processes. Film hinges and linear or point connection regions can also be produced in one production step, preferably as snap connections.